


Odd Requests

by Henry085 (StonyRS)



Series: Grindeldore one_shots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Insecurity, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Henry085
Summary: Albus wants something. Gellert is fucking terrified.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore one_shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Odd Requests

"All right" Albus said and took a big breath "We need to talk" he said with nervous eyes but firm voice and Gellert closed the book he was reading and focused both of his eyes into deep blue gentle eyes.

"I'm listening" he said coldly and Albus felt his heart raising. He sighed dramatically.

"I want a kid"

Gellert sighed in relief and nodded. 

"All right, we can fetch one next trip we make" 

"What?!" 

"Or you want a wizard kid?" 

Albus broke into an incredulous loud maniac laugh. 

"Youre offering me to kidnap a kid?" 

Gellert saw him a bit shocked and swallowed loudly. 

"We could buy one if you want it to be more legal?" he offered with a grin and Albus growled terribly annoyed. 

"You're unbelievable. No concern for human rights. At all" 

"I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend Al, you're the one with the creepy requests" he said trying to be sweet but his voice gave away he was turning frustrated.

"Why would I want a kid for?!" 

"I have no idea... Experimenting?" 

"You fucking git" he said annoyed and Gellert rolled his eyes. 

"It seems I didn't get your idea"

"I want to have a kid" Albus said annoyed, his voice slightly trembling.

Gellerts expression remained the same.

"Is that a code to something in Britain?"

Albus laughed maniatically and exhaled louder. He blushed at the mere thought of what he was about to say. He turned to see him. Deep dark and light blue. Gellerts eyes had always been fascinating.

"I want to perform some advanced illegal transfiguration on myself... And I want you to fuck me and come inside me... As many times as we need... Until..."

" _scheiße_ "

"Now we're communicating" Albus said mockingly, Gellert was paler than usual, he was starting to sweat and his skin turned almost blue, he shivered.

"Gellert?"

"Why on earth would you even think of that?!?" He yelled against his will, he couldn't think straight, couldn't stop himself.

"Well... I like kids. I want to know what it's like to raise one" Albus said calmly, as if it was the most obvious reason. As if Gellert was dumb and couldn't understand something so simple and plain.

"But you have hundreds of kids. You're a _professor_ "

"But they're not my kids you know that, right?" Albus said with a raised eyebrow and Gellert rolled his eyes.

"As good as they were, they owl you privately and you always write back, who cares about their lives?" 

"Oh that's sweet" he said sarcastic and a bit hurt, crossing his arms in his chest and trying to avoid his gaze. Gellert sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Gellert's anxiety couldn't stop itself.

"Are you mad?" He asked on a low tone.

"Nope, not yet"

"I just, god. I don't know Al, our life is amazing, why do you want to spoil that?" Gellert asked and Albus turned to see him trying to detect sarcasm or to find those rude cynical eyes. But Gellert was transparent. So fucking terrified and speaking his mind. Albus sighed.

"It won't spoil anything, we'll be the same, I just want to know what it feels, want to see you holding a baby, want to be excited about his classes, his friends, I want to live that"

Gellert sighed, his hands were slightly trembling. He exhaled loudly and after a couple of minutes in complete silence, he growled.

"Is this for real?" 

"Yes" 

Gellert tried to find a sparkle of joy in his eyes, maybe it was some devious joke, but Albus seemed certain. He couldn't believe it, he broke the promise they had made decades ago about not using Legilimency against each other. 

"But why?" He asked trying to be subtle and found Albus's thought almost immediately.

_"because I have this fantasy of you holding a kid with mismatching eyes and red hair, of us raising one, because it will help us to remember we're not unbreakable, I want this Gell, and I'm getting old, in some years it'd be too risky" *_ was Albus thought but he remained silent, before he could make up some reasonable excuse, Gellert was chuckling. 

" ** _You motherfucker_** " his blue eyes suddenly seemed darker he frowned and Gellert felt his heart sinking.

"I'm sorry!" 

"We made a promise git" 

"I know! But this is so out of my boundaries Albus" 

"is it?" He said coldly "you coward" he tried to walk away of the room and Gellert held him by the sleeve of his robes.

"I'm not a coward Albus, I'm just in the middle of a panic attack" 

Albus looked at him shocked and moved. Took a step closer.

"But... Why?" 

"Why!?!" Gellert yelled again and then exhaled trying to relax.

"Yes, why indeed? We love each other. We're rock solid. We have our careers, we have good money, we're adults... We'd be excellent" 

"Excellent?" 

"Stop doing it. Stop making everything I say sound mental" 

"You don't get it. Look me in the eye" 

Albus sighed but obeyed, Gellert was a bright Occlumens. Only a natural gifted Legilimens could open Gellert. He suddenly saw Gellerts thoughts. They were a mess, not following a single thread, Albus tried hard to find the right piece of his mind. 

_"I'm not a good person Al, I'm not good for raising a kid"_

Albus gave him a broken smile. 

"You're amazing. You'd be fantastic, I'm certain." 

_"I'm not... I've murdered, robbed, lied, manipulated... "_

"And you've changed too. That's why I'm here"

"That doesn't change my past"

"No, but it gives you a chance for a brighter future"

"I don't think I could... You'd be amazing, I just... damn I don't know Al"

"It's ok, this has to be something we both agree on"

"but you want it"

"but you don't. And I understand that"

"but it hurts you"

"it does"

Gellert growled. 

"Fuck Al, I really hope it has your eyes. I hate my genetic defect"

Albus smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, hoping with all his heart to have a mismatching eyed baby.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks c: kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
